In existing computing environments, there are often multiple stationary computing and display devices in homes, work places, private transportable computing devices in vehicles, and computing devices in public places. As Systems-on-a-Chip (SOC's) become smaller and smaller, users can also have a wearable personal computer (PC) in the tiniest of form factors—perhaps a ring that is permanently worn, an earring, a wrist band, a nameplate, etc. However, because of their small size, these wearable devices will not typically have the ability to display information themselves and may have limited computing power. As the proliferation of these devices increases exponentially, it will become necessary for PC users to access these devices and to maintain computing continuity from one device to another. Additionally, any and all computing and Internet-connected devices (e.g., Internet of Things—IoT/Internet of Everything—IoE) are getting smaller and integrated into a variety of items. Data driven activities are becoming ubiquitous. Smart (or dumb) devices can be everywhere—in traditional computing environments, but also in non-traditional (or unexpected) ones (like fishing rods, t-shirts, toilets, etc.).